Generally, when compared to a Metal-Oxide Semiconductor Field Effect Transistor (MOSFET), a Bipolar Junction Transistor (BJT) has superior current performance and faster operating speed. Accordingly, the recent use of the BJT in a specific part of an individual product has been more increased than the use of the MOSFET.
An analog CMOS semiconductor device has a superior frequency response characteristic. In contrast, the CMOS semiconductor device is inferior to a compound semiconductor or a bipolar device in terms of a power gain and a noise characteristic under a low frequency. In particular, as the level of integration of a device has increased, noise may increase in proportion to a trap density of a gate oxide layer that is an important factor of a noise characteristic, so the noise characteristic cannot be enhanced. Accordingly, the development of a semiconductor device having enhanced frequency and noise characteristics is required.